goldringfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevreans
Nevreans(ネウリア Néuria) are a race of avian and dinosaur-like creatures living on Tal. They belong to a group of races that hails from Eltus. They are oviparous, don't have a navel and breasts. Each gender has it's own specifications and is completely different from the other. From a normal point of view which would be that of an earthling, it could be simply explained by saying that their gender roles work at the opposite to that of regular humans. As such, males become "feminine" and females turn "manly" '''implying that '''females are stronger than males. Though, one must understand that their conception and definition of a gender is not really the same as earthlings, and is by definition, alien to ours which means that what we consider being 'reversed' is normal to them. Briefly introducing some gender differences: Females 'are: Dinosaur-like, hard at work, realistic, savage, silent, strong, sturdy, aggressive, fierce, combative, serious, and most don't have the ability to fly. '''Males '''are: Bird-like, singers, dancers, girly, gullible, cute, beautiful, delicate, weak, tender, innocent, playful, and can take flight. ''When it comes to males in particular, it could be said that their personality is akin to a young little girl from Earth. The adjectives gullible and innocent are here to define a specific trait reflecting their habit of being dreamy and to live off in their own little world. That aside, even if the accent has been put on gender differences here, they do have some common unisex features, such as being truly skillful with their hands and generally being smaller and leaner than other Eltus races. Canon representative members of the race would be Yung Yagili and Quu. '''Important note: This article is completed but is still in need of revisions, mainly proof-reading. Important note2: This article have only modern information. Old history and canon went to "History of Vilous Development" article. 'Gender Differences' Nevreans possess recurring differences between both genders like shown below, but they obviously also have individual particularities that are proper to each specimen of the race. Everything will be written under in the form of a list so that no confusions happen. 'Females' Build'':' Close to dinosaurs, raptors in particular. Despite having a thin body, their bone density is higher than their male counterpart and the muscles of the lower half of their body is more developed, especially for individuals who run frequently. '''Plumage: Mostly made of dull colors and dust-like tones. Tailtip: Has a small decorative feather. Unlike males though, theirs don't own a particularly striking or eye-catching pattern. Height: On average, a bit taller than males, around 150 centimeters. (4'9" feet.) Horns: Stately, firm and conspicuous. Fangs: Sharp, big and visible. The front ones protrude even mouth closed. Beak: Stout and solid. Closer to a dinosaur muzzle rather than the beak of a bird. Legs: Dinosaur-like legs with thick talons. They have a sickle-shaped talon just like Deinonychuses. Wings: They have got very little feathers compared to males and cannot glide or fly at all. Personality: Serious, Hardy, Careful, Quiet, Taciturn, and realism. Unamiable. Poker face. Role: Workers, Fighters/Soldiers, Guardians. Food preferences/Tastes: Mostly food rich in calories or vitamins and fat like meat, nuts, peas, bugs or exotic dishes from Tal. Cry: Unlike males, they have a low voice tone and often talk using their natural voice only. And they have structure of the throat is hard for sing and talk by fast talking in the natural voice. 'Males' Build: Close to avians. They have a thin body and fragile bones that are almost hollow to allow flight. Individuals flying frequently have a relatively puffy and well-rounded chest. Plumage: Their feathers are vivid, fairly striking and most often composed of exotic and bright colors. Tailtip: All have a characteristic and beautiful decorative feather on it similar to that of a peacock's plumage. (Every male has a different one, twins seem to have their pattern reversed.) Height: On average, approximately 140 centimeters. (Around 4'6" feet.) Horns: Small. Very discrete, can be covered up with hair if it's long. Fangs: Small and discrete as well. Can't be seen mouth closed. Beak: Very similar to that of a classic bird beak. Legs: Slender, bird-like legs with thin talons. Wings: They have enough feathers on them to glide in the air. Some young and light individuals can fly. Personality: Amiable, Innocent, Chatty, Glib talker. Easy to become emotional. Role: Singers, Dancers, Models. Food preferences/Tastes: They enjoy tender food the most like fruits or worms. Cry: Individuals that learn how to sing songs have a high-pitched voice, and can sing aloud taking beautiful tones. Ones that don't still own a relatively squeaky and chirpy voice and communicate with simple cries when they aren't speaking. (Identified as a "peep" ''noise in the Vilous-fandom.) '''Important Notes' About genitalia: Males have a slit, their penile structure is identical to reptiles, though their penis is normally NOT exposed outside whatever they do, even during sexual intercourse. Originally for Nevreans, copulation is possible even if males don't use the penis because their mating is similar to the intercourse of modern birds from Earth. Consequently, it implies that mating is similar to lesbian interaction when breeding/having sex. However, it does not mean that males suffer from the impossibility to expose their bits. Through special training, they can actually become able to do so, but will most likely only do it in the event of it being a sexual demand from another race or due to personal fetishes. Some urban male prostitutes do perform a body modification through surgery that allows them to have their genitalia exposed at all times or when they require it. In addition, due to their oviparous nature, urine does not come out of the penis, being reserved for semen. On a side note, Native Nevreans don't consider sexual intercourse like an entertainment, and save it exclusively for reproductive purposes. Design Wise: The first Nevrean design displayed males with three fingers, meanwhile they now have four fingers. Other Notes Males that have quiet/mute/dull color such as females are treated as inferior/ugly male as male Nevrean. Such males live quietly. 'Unisex Features' Nevreans have a litte breastbone '''(the keel) just like sergals in the middle of the chest. They are smaller than other Eltus races, but they possess remarkable intelligence and very skillful hands. They are good at constructing precision instruments, but tire-out fast when repeatedly working over and over again. Consequently, they struggle to make copies of same things. At other races, their reception don't have big difference by gender differences. (Especially at sergals.) '''Diet They can almost but considered carnivore, but will also eat various seeds, fruits, nuts and berries depending on if they managed to gather/harvest some. Beans will act as staple food. Females need and enjoy food coming from little animals in particular, eating small critters such as insects, mouses or birds. They will sometime go for a hunt game and try to get something the size of a deer. Males, however do prefer tender food like fruits and worms but in general, save for the necessary nutrients they need, their diet is not very different from females. 'Voice' Both genders have a voice that echoes a lot. Their natural tone oscillates between tenor and soprano. Basically though, male voices are high-pitched, and female voices are low-pitched. Both genders are excessively noisy when they quarrel. Children and Growth 'Before Puberty' Newborn Nevrean offspring have a gray and fluffy body regardless of their gender. This a common feature shared by all Eltus races. Upon reaching what represents 2 years old on Earth, all of their plumage begins to grow completely, displaying rather light brown feathers. It is only when puberty begins that they finally get to show their true colors even if they can show sign of what their feathers will look like beforehand. Gender differences are in fact rare before puberty, reached around what's 11 or 12 years old on Earth, be it either in appearance or personality. All Nevrean children have wings to fly before they hit puberty. Due to the fact that children hardly have any gender differences, they like to 'play' flying regardless of their gender, implying indeed that all young individuals are capable of flight. Female talons have a toe shape that slightly differs from males by nature. Though, it cannot be distinguished at first sight before sexual characteristics truly start showing, which implies that the true change of the talon takes place during puberty, even if it changes little by little beforehand. 'After Puberty' During/past puberty, they begin to display sexual characteristics and the gender differences become obvious to all. Males usually grow in size the fastest and become taller temporarily, but females become taller and stronger in the end, even with a slower growth rate. Later on, males suffer a loss of bone density and see their body becoming more frail and fragile as they grow into adults. Females, on the other hand, go through the opposite process becoming therefore way heavier past puberty. As a result, the necessary nourishment is different for both genders, females need a lot of fat and food similar to meat to build their stronger bodies meanwhile males are fine with fruits or tender food. Females though, upon reaching puberty will most likely remove their wings by cutting them off since they will become heavy and not able to fly. For the ones that don't and leave them there, they will eventually fall naturally on their own. In other words it is evidence of the female coming of age that there is not a wing in female. For Natives Nevreans, every single female individual reaching adulthood will cut them off as a rite of age celebration. Rarely though, some females may not undergo said change and see their talon develop much or at all. 'Learning for adults' Native nevreans, meanwhile, have a specific ceremony that involves a proper rite towards adulthood for females where it is required of them to cut them properly in order to succeed in accomplishing the passage. But in Native Nevreans, females come to learn that females cannot fly in future. And the females learn how to use weapon. But especially about archery and music, all of Native Nevreans learn it because archery and music are their common culture. Males specifically learn songs and how to dance understanding the fact that boys must not be involved in weapon making/usage too much. These facts don't apply to urban nevreans, since they are influenced by the culture of Sergals and Agudners. 'Weapons and Combat' 'Main weapons' Bows, Crossbows, Blowguns, Knives, Stilettos, Sabers, Rifles, Slingshots, and Bucklers. Their most used main weapons are bows and arrows. The most basic ones remain light firearms and knives. They are good at long-distance fights using firearms and despite the fact that some of their weapons can be used at middle range, nevreans are rather lacking and weak when it comes to it. Urban Nevreans use relatively light guns but the females can handle larger guns or longbows if it is not too big for their body. Basically, any weapon made for nevrean use is meant to be used by the females since the sole weapons male can handle for real are bows. Both genders have identical accuracy using them. 'Unarmed situations (Females Only)' Talon Kicks, Biting, Scratching, Pouncing, using their cutting skills and agility. Their strong point is to inflict damage with deep cuts followed by heavy blood loss, they are very efficient at close range thanks to their hand skills and their mastery of knives. Female bodies are built in order to have much more natural weapons than males such as their strong jaws filled with sharp fangs, their big raptor-like talons, their tough body, etc... It is important to note that female nevreans have a stronger jaw and bite strength than sergals do. Just like cutting pliers, they have the ability to maul and cut things like a finger right off the bat. Actually, talon kicks and knife slashes are common attacks that female Nevrean robbers use. 'Combat Style and Ability' , the female.]] They are light, quick and have excellent jumping ability thanks to their weight, being also able to move and change directions very fast, which if associated to their ability to fly, makes for excellent mobility. Due to their little size, they are also able to easily get into small places, this coming at the cost of running slower than Sergals and yet still being able to be faster than Agudners. Their leg strength is obviously inferior to Sergals and unfortunately, their stamina and durability are the lowest amongst the Eltus races which is why their survival rate when injured seriously is the lowest of them all. Normally, it is the duty of the females to take care of any kind of fighting, but in urban areas, nevrean bodyguards working for merchants or so sometimes include males. However, they will get to protect places like rear entrances that are less prone to be in need of getting defended. Even if females are tougher than males, they are still not as robust as other the Eltus races. Consequently, upon fighting against Primitive creatures, they will take place on the back row and attack remotely using firearms. In the contingency of a fight against huge creatures, they will accordingly not kill it and will instead send away it most of the time. Close or middle-range combat with oversized Primitive creatures, even for females remains impossible. They can fight advantageously at point-blank range with some big creatures and other Eltus races if the gap is not too important. Due to where the land of Nevrea is located, fights with other races rarely happen and they are not exposed to creatures from the Sergal's lands, implying that they don't rely on the materials said creatures can provide. In case of a fight with another race where they would need a hand to hand battle out of necessity, they will most likely resort to using this kind of tactics: At best attacks in the dark, jumping directly to the enemy aiming at their vital parts or sensitive spots using their talons, their bite, or small knives. To sum up briefly, if females don't have big offensive abilities using blows, they make up with their accuracy with a bow and the blood loss inflicted after laceration damage with a blade. Males though, are really powerless and weak unlike the girls, but have their own perks. Since some can fly, they can take advantage of a higher position in the air, be it for support to confirm the movements of the enemy or to escape earlier and more easily. Furthermore, even if it is inferior to a female in power, a male's beak is still strong, implying that they can bite off up to a finger. Males' loud cries are also some kind of weapon. They are very sharp and echo a lot, so any friend, ally nearby, or even individual will most likely rush in to see what's going on after hearing it. 'Society and Culture' Nevreans that lives in Nevrea land which is a hometown, and Nevreans whom they went into the urban area and settled down in, they have totally different culture and personality each. In the Japanese notation, Native Nevreans are written as "ネブリャン" or "ネヴリャン"(Névuryan). 'Family and Childcare' About Child-care, both male and female participate in child care basically. But females who are tough and have strong vitality are more serious about child-care. If anything, males often are out of work. About the foods for baby. because they don't have mammals-like breast, originally Nevreans feed a baby their vomiting thing. In urban Nevreans, they feed commercial baby food. But even if urban Nevreans, they feed vomiting things if they are poor. 'Native Nevreans' The Nevreans live in Nevrea that is western land of the planet Tal. Only Nevreans almost live in the Nev Mountains which is most of this land. All Nevreans assumes here origin, but this land is not urbanized. They uses a bow and arrow and culture of unique song and dance, do the hunting and gathering/harvesting of the small animals and nuts. They may occasionally repel a huge primitive creatures. Because culture is greatly different from other Eltus race, they hardly can use official language in planet Tal. 'Native Society' Females value males in Great Society very much not only partner relations. The society which can let a males flies in the sky freely and a wing glitter, it is virtue and considered to be desirable society for them. The particularly beautiful male is called "Judda" and becomes a target of the overall protection of a race. The beautiful Male Nevreans, even if they die, but it is said that their soul are immortality and those will revive while glittering. The female which cut off wing in the ceremony of the adult makes an arrow with feather of that wing. And this arrow becomes special one for that female. All males learn a song, males sing and talk by very high-pitched falsetto. But as for females, basically they have low natural voice. Because females think that to talk in carrying/loud voice is shameful and is easy to be aimed by enemies, they are taciturn conventionally. 'Sexuality' In Nevreans, homosexuality don't exist so much by a rational reason. But because to think males are beautiful is a general common sense in Nevreans, so they are not reluctant much about gay. Instead in the case of gay, they don't think it to be homosexuality. In the case of a lesbian, they feel some reluctant it. 'Religion and Law' About the religion, object of the faith are chief-like superior female soldier, and Judda male as symbol. About the criminal law, it is taken in in a lifestyle. Persons who deviated from traditional life and culture are considered to be villain in the case of most. They hardly know a city such as Gold Ring and person living there because it is far for being located, But there is it in the place that is near to robbers, they evade it. 'Great Chorus' When they do chorus and musical performance, there is such a traditional role; Males gives song, melody, tune, sound by high-pitched tone musical instrument mainly. Females controls rhythm with a low tone and a percussion instrument. The musical instrument is usable in anyone if they practice, but females have structure of the throat is hard for sing and talk by fast talking in the natural voice. Therefore females make a simple sound and clap a beak like a percussion instrument. When a soprano is not enough, they add the musical instrument such as the flute and substitute it. 'Why females protect males in Nevreans?' Originally female Nevreans is the strong gender, so they may be explained "are masculine". However, female Nevreans are different from male mammals of the earth and the human man. Generally, they do not compete with other same gender. In earth, when male mammals protect female, they monopolize a partner to let have a child for this reason; "Female is sexy, so females should be like this, I want to monopolize female as mine." But in contrast, when female Nevreans protect male, they think "Male is beautiful, we want to become like them too, but we can't. So must not injure them.". Because females are not necessary to let a partner have a child, it is not necessary to monopolize it sexually unlike human man. So female Navreans have the more faithfulness-like and mental love for male Nevreans. Therefore Nevreans don't handle sexual intercourse as entertainment so much. Because the female is the gender to produce a child, all the realistic ability such as physical strength and vital energy excels, and vitality is tough, too. In contrast, males can do is only to give a sperm. Originally if they only survive as creature, they should be allowed to kill males after females get a sperm from males. Because if even oneself and one's descendant survives, it is enough for the creature. But if so, Nevreans life as race becomes awfully brutal. Therefore role of the male is "beauty". Females keep own heart from the reality that becomes severe by loving and protecting the beautiful, fragile, innocence males. There is little motherly love in Nevreans by the reason that they can't suckle. And socially, they value partner than a child. As for children, they confirm that parents are bound together in a strong bond, and it become stable of gender by learning from it. If they lost a males, they became the group only for females and lost order and faith. The purpose becomes only secured one's life, satisfy greed. so becomes the lawlessness. Such females conspire together and make a group such as robbers. They kill and plunder from other tribes and person who live a serious life. Of course they do not trust it each other. but they have only relations of identity of interests. Because they should certainly avoid such a situation, Nevreans who live a traditional life value males. 'Urban Nevreans' Some Nevreans attracted by the foreign country leave the homeland and live in cities such as Gold Ring. In Gold Ring, they have the history that is newer than Sergals and Agudners. 'Urban Society' Most of work that Nevreans can do is work that Sergals/Agudners can do, so if Nevreans don't have too good appearance or too high ability, they can't have good work like Sergals/Agudners. As for females, main work that a females get is work that utilized the ability such as the work like the scaffolding erector of building trades, the guard, the craftsman who assembles a thin metal piece with a Agudners making jewelry. As for males, main work that a males get is work that utilized the appearance such as the baby-sitter, the service industry. and other is light work. There is the demand in this way, but the good work of the salary is limited to a part. Because they are easy to become the poor, the reputation of whole Nevreans are easy to down in Gold Ring. So they are prejudiced against from other Eltus races, and their trust has a low trend. After a poor living, the traditional culture is lost from most of Nevreans that past several generations in urban areas. (E.g. females which cut off wing in the ceremony of the adult make the arrow with feather of that wing.) 'Urban Males' They are easy to get the service industry because they are amiable and beautiful. And many males do showy makeup, do the behavior that they flattered, and becoming more feminine tends to be much. Especially it is common in males engaged in a merchant, service trade, and sex industry. About males who survives on the work such as prostitution; Originally, the male's beautiful appearance is thing that must respect and value. But male prostitutes Nevreans sell it to many person regardless of gender and race. So they should be said to be "Shame for the whole race" from a viewpoint of Nevreans who live traditional culture. As for the Nevreans engaged in sex industry, most of them are males. And most of customers buying prostitution Nevreans are male Sergals. If they do work not to depend on their appearance, they are good at designer and advertising business with their superior aesthetic sense and communicative competence. 'Urban Females' In urban areas, many males sell beauty of himself and live on him own. Therefore females become easy to become brutal person because females lose males that they should protect originally. Such females work part-time aimlessly and live, and there are many females repeating a minor offense. Therefore, as for females, there are many females who work as a thief. Other than a females having a fair job, they are treated like a scoundrel. There is some female, but because females have less demand than males by this reason "females are not beautiful, and talon is danger." therefore female prostitutes are few. If anything, females are side buying male prostitution Nevreans. Normally, they are good at bank clerk, the guard, and lawyer with their personality to observe strict secrecy. But for their trust that is low and they are unamiable, it is hard to get important works. 'New-wave Nevreans' In Nevreans who past several generations in urban areas, some of them have the gender culture that changed because the parent who became a model of the original culture has disappeared. But the new group appears from such Nevreans, they are going to build up different culture and unify it by deleting gender differences. Such Nevreans are going to develop the lightweighting, electronic technique, electronic music mainly. Because most of them are youth, even females dye a feather, and even males have a gun. They don't like that there are gender differences in this way. But originally role does not reverse, it is right to say gender differences fade. For example; As for females, Because they think it is not necessary that females lose color and freedom and to be not able to fly, they are active in development such as flight technology, communication technology, Rave music. As for males, Because they think it is not necessary that males are fragile and protected existence and should be beautifully, they are active in development such as the light gun which can endure reaction for the muscular strength of the males. 'Nevrean Robbers' The robbers that most are constructed by females who were left out of a fair way for various reasons. Males are very few. The Group who came off from the culture that set "peaceful" by origin Nevreans. They are afraid of from anyone because they are cunning, bloody, selfish. They are the cause that bring about prejudice "Female Nevreans are brutal, cunning, malicious.". Generally, they cover the face with a mask or goggles. The group of such Nevreans who became "socially unfit person" by various reason such as the person who got separated from the urban area by a reason that can't have work, social rebel, and sexual deviationist. Judging from the Native Nevreans living a fair life, they are only villains or racketeer. Because they are only females basically, it is like the group of female prisoners. They don't have the mental relationship each other too much. They always doubt each other, do cooperation with the profit. And they often do sexual bullying for a emaciated female. Some a few clan include male, but males are really few because they are not welcomed very much by various reasons. Basically male robbers do behavior that utilized they are male Nevrean. Male behaving like female Nevrean seems to be strange. Some of those are like the cult religious group. Such group pretend to be the religion invitation, and brainwash a youth and a child. And the brainwashed person becomes a combatant. 'Other Knowledge of Nevreans' land.]] There are some Nevreans in Sieg land, but those are very few because those are only such as captive merchant and the worker who came to the eastern land. Espacially, there is not the Nevreans who came over to the Sieg land from the Nevrea land voluntarily by such a reason; originally a place is too far, and languages are totally different. Even if there was Native Nevreans, they are only a person who was plundered(very few, and most are males) by Sieg Caln's invasion to the western land. Most of the persons except the Sergals who are in the Sieg kingdom are workers who was plundered. Sieg Clan's combatants are only Sergals. If Nevreans were included in a combatant, the Rain's invasion to Gold Ring would succeeded. There is prejudice "Female Nevreans are noisy and foulmouthed". But in fact, males often say banter. Originally, females don't say many banter. Because females are careful, they caution the retaliation that come from the banter. Espcially about noisy females, are vulgar females in cantinas and robbers that curse and bully victim mainly. If females use bad language, it is only such a case; they get drunk, or the relations that became known of the mind, or they have the clear urge to kill. And such a case is remarkable in Nevrea. But in urban area, even females often say banter like males because traditional custom fades in urban Nevreans. Robber females are especially foulmouthed. It is thought for a reason in this way; Because basically they are without males, they lost the person who expresses feelings in place of oneself verbally. ]] Males have the ability that is superior in the transmission of the thing like meme. (for example; If the Internet exists, the case that they exaggerate one fact enormously and spread it.) The harm by it exists, too. When public morals are lax in city, females are easy to receive the bad effects by it. Because Nevreans have many common criers, and information is easy to be exaggerated in the city. And it becomes the stress for a person thinking reasonably/realistically. About the role that females protect male, it has a function to prevent runaway of the information by males. 'Gallery' 'Females' 'Males' 'Female and Male' Other Useful Links Terms of Use and Copyrights Vilous Canon Races Places Tal Original Stories Characters The World of Vilous Novella The World of Vilous Comics Paid Contents of Vilous Category:Races Category:New Age Canon